


Теория динамического хаоса

by Akar



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 07:43:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akar/pseuds/Akar
Summary: Даже не отследил, в какой день его привязанность переплавилась… не в большее, просто в иное.





	Теория динамического хаоса

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн подтянут под современность; разница в возрасте персонажей порядка десяти лет; ОЖП

Life is bigger  
It’s bigger than you  
And you are not me  
The lengths that I will go to  
The distance in your eyes  
Oh no I’ve said too much  
I set it up  
— R.E.M.

Билл обещал этот поход целый год, но каждый раз что-то шло не так.

— Я бы предпочел покорять Эверест, — говорит ему Слэйд, растирая ладони и протягивая руки ближе к потрескивающим языкам пламени.

Ничерта он не шутит, а Билл подозревает, что этот одиннадцатилетний мальчишка смог бы забраться на Эверест просто из безграничного упрямства. А он вытащил его на прогулку в Аппалачи. Какая растрата потенциала.

— Звучит как неплохая идея.

— Это обещание?

— Если ты настаиваешь, — он подкидывает хвороста в костер, а потом достает из рюкзака смятую пачку маршмеллоу. — А пока у меня есть более прозаичная идея.

Билл насаживает на тонкую ветку пару штук, прежде чем сунуть ее в руки Слэйду.

— Я не ребенок.

Улыбнуться сейчас будет полным педагогическим провалом, и Билл волевым усилием заставляет себя сохранить серьезный вид.

— Я тоже, — он жмет плечами, накалывая маршмеллоу на вторую палку, и подносит к огню. — Не припомню, чтобы взрослым запрещалось любить сладкое.

***

Билл женится на подруге детства на следующий год, и в этом больше расчета, чем любви. Будучи безгранично далек от политики и светской жизни, он все еще остается сыном лорда, чертовым, потомственным аристократом в довесок. Они играют на этом, и Катрин наконец получает немного спокойствия, когда консервативный отец перестает пилить ее день и ночь.

Им действительно комфортно вместе, а его квартиру на окраине Лондона Катрин — к удивлению Билла — предпочитает родовому особняку абсолютно искренне.

Свободолюбивая, яркая и сильная, она завоевывает расположение Слэйда, косившегося на нее с молчаливым неодобрением, уже на вторую неделю.

Билл успокаивается окончательно, когда на третью, вернувшись домой, видит, как они вместе играют в видеоигры. Судя по обрывкам диалога, которые он слышит, Катрин обыграла Слэйда уже три раза.

***

Собака — жизнерадостный щенок немецкой овчарки — тоже оказывается ее идеей.

— Канистерапия — отличная вещь, — улыбается Катрин, целуя Билла в щеку. — В тринадцать лет особенно нужен друг, который всегда будет рядом.

Слэйд не расстается со щенком — он называет его Роско — весь вечер. Билл готов ставить, что не расстанется и ближайшие годы, а Слэйд улыбается больше, чем за последние два месяца вместе взятые.

***

Слэйд расспрашивает про службу, и боже, он слушает Билла с таким интересом, с которым даже не научившиеся еще читать дети не слушают сказки.

Его завораживает суть: риск сложить голову во имя «высшего блага» и точный расчет.

Неправильно учить его драться, обращаться с оружием и стрелять, Билл бы поступил верно, если бы оставил Слэйду фехтовальный кружок в школе и максимально отстранился сам, но это было бы такой растратой потенциала.

Билл не настаивает ни на чем — видит бог, он был бы счастлив, если бы Слэйд стал бизнесменом или юристом — но уже знает, куда приведет Слэйда дорожка из желтого кирпича, как и то, что в этом есть — значительная — часть его собственной вины.

***

Когда Билл наконец берет отпуск, это во многом заслуга — требование, если говорить честно и прямо, — Катрин.

Провести его у Лох-Несса — идея Слэйда. Остается только прикусить язык и оставить при себе шутку об охоте на легендарное чудовище и о том, что им, пожалуй, следовало назвать пса Скуби-ду.

***

Слэйду четырнадцать, когда он неохотно приходит к Биллу, просит научить его танцевать что-то сложнее вальса и жалуется на то, что ненавидит того, кто придумал сам концепт школьных балов.

Биллу кажется, что для начала ему придется вспомнить хоть что-нибудь самому, а Слэйд, как выясняется почти сразу, не умеет танцевать даже этот проклятый вальс.

Должно быть, это выглядит донельзя смешно со стороны, когда они почти падают: Слэйд спотыкается о Роско, активно пытающегося принять участие.

Во всяком случае, Катрин — обладающая, как и положено любой порядочной женщине, талантом оказываться в нужное время в нужном месте — абсолютно уверена в том, что это смешно, как и в том, что они двое в полете и донельзя счастливая собака — именно та заставка на телефоне, которая ей необходима.

***

— Я не хочу больше возвращаться сюда, — Слэйд заговаривает о чем-то, не несущем в себе бытовой подоплеки, только на второй день, а тишина впервые за последние пару часов нарушается не скрипом снега под ногами.

Слэйду почти пятнадцать, когда они снова возвращаются в Кентукки, и он, кажется, ненавидит это место до глубины души.

— Мы можем уехать сегодня.

Слэйд медлит с ответом, рассматривая высокое чистое небо. Изо рта вырывается пар, когда он выдыхает резче, чем хотел:

— Нет.

В нем говорит не кажущееся желание сделать назло, а потребность попрощаться с местом, к которому оказался привязан из-за чистой случайности. Он никогда не вернется сюда по собственному желанию, но на то, чтобы уйти и поставить крест, нужно время.

— Но в следующий раз это будет Эверест.

***

В день, когда Биллу присваивают подполковника, на церемонии рядом с ним никого — он не говорит об этом, у него нет желания придавать этому больше значения, чем уже есть. Как и желания обсуждать это, во всяком случае, сейчас. Проклятая моментальная карма настигает его моментально, выворачивая все на свой лад: дома, когда он возвращается, тоже нет никого.

Он находит короткую записку от Слэйда — «вернусь завтра» — и конверт от Катрин.

Билл знает, что найдет внутри письмо с неловким прощанием и документы о разводе — это логичный и предсказуемый итог — и понимает ее нежелание говорить с ним об этом, глядя в глаза. Они провели вместе пять лет, последние два — после смерти ее отца — вопреки всем законам логики. Все в мире имеет свойство подходить к своему логическому завершению, в первую очередь то, что никогда не было настоящим.

Бумаги остаются нетронутыми до утра, а гложущее глухое сожаление оказывается слишком просто утопить в алкоголе: Билл слишком устал, чтобы что-то чувствовать. Отпустить того, кого никогда и не держал, совсем не сложно. Все остальное — просто привычка. Или он просто убеждает себя в этом.

***

Слэйд возвращается утром. Помятый, измученный и отчаянно злой.

Если бы он был кем-то другим, правильной тактикой стало бы спросить «что случилось?». Билл вместо этого просто ждет, хотя сосредоточиться на чтении больше не может, бездумно скользит взглядом по строчкам.

Слэйд тяжело опускается на диван рядом с ним — грязь с джинсов немедленно кочует на обивку. Начинает говорить далеко не сразу. Глухо, неестественно спокойно. На грани истерики.

— Роско сорвался с поводка. Этот уебок его переехал.

Это могло не быть виной водителя, только субъективной оценкой и эмоциями. Никакой разницы, как бы там ни было: впервые потерять кого-то, кто тебе действительно дорог, оказаться неспособным исправить ситуацию — защитить — и грызущая беспомощность — из худших возможных только чувств.

Слэйд бессильно утыкается лбом в его плечо, и Билл только тогда крепко обнимает его, притягивая ближе. И все еще не говорит ни слова.

***

Билл проваливается в работу с головой, и главная основа их контакта — редкие звонки.

Никаких звонков, когда он вступает в С.А.С., только три дня дома — после месяца отсутствия, перед еще четырьмя. Слэйд говорит с Биллом больше, чем с кем-либо, так было всегда, но в этот раз он рассказывает ему, кажется, обо всем на свете, практически без умолку, обозначая этим короткое «я скучал», которое никогда не был способен произнести.

Слэйду нужно куда больше участия, чем болтовня в те моменты, когда его не оставляют в одиночестве, и он кто угодно, но не примерный ребенок, и если бы не везение — и связи, конечно, — у Билла абсолютно точно отобрали бы права попечителя, и это было бы абсолютно справедливо.

***

— Тебе не обязательно делать это, — говорит ему Билл. Потому что никто больше не скажет.

Никто не знает о том, что чувство долга перед родиной, на которой ты был дважды за несколько лет — фальшивка, лучше, чем тот, кто пытается расплатиться перед своей страной за чужие преступления. О том, что иногда собственные желания слишком легко спутать с давящим на плечи ощущением необходимости принятия решения.

— Военное время прошло, Слэйд. Ты можешь больше, чем сложить голову за давно мертвую идею.

Слова — пустой звук, потому что Слэйд настоящий сын своей родины, кровь от крови, только его восприятие реальности слишком жесткое и искаженное, чтобы отделить собственные идеалы и «американскую мечту», живущую в душе каждого, рожденного в США, от иллюзии того, что создавать, ковать реальность можно только с оружием в руках.

Билл поднимает руки в примиряющем жесте раньше, чем Слэйд успевает огрызнуться.

— Я ни на чем не настаиваю. Но если ты захочешь, я тебе помогу. Оксфорд, Гарвард. Любое заведение в США. Что угодно. Это не будет проблемой.

Слэйд из тех, кто мог бы пополнить списки гениальных ученых, если бы теоретическая наука представляла для него хоть малейший интерес.

— Ты не мой отец, Билли, — наконец говорит ему Слэйд.

Это так.

Слэйд не вкладывает в это «мне не нужна твоя забота». Он говорит «ты ничего мне не должен».

— Я никогда и не пытался им стать. Но я всегда буду твоим другом.

Слэйд молчит, но невысказанное повисает в воздухе.

_«Лучше бы ты ничего не обещал»._

***

Билл почти перестает спать, когда вступает в С.А.С.

— Тоже не можешь заснуть, приятель? — он закрывает дневник, заложив страницу ручкой, и смотрит на Слэйда.

— Тест, — Слэйд насыпает в кружку растворимый кофе и заливает водой из только вскипевшего чайника, прежде чем сесть рядом.

Не больше чем предлог: никогда он не придавал оценкам столько значения, чтобы корпеть над учебой ночами, и никогда учеба не была для него такой проблемой, чтобы в этом была необходимость.

— Каково это, когда снятся кошмары, Билли?

Слэйд не видит снов. В этом есть свой плюс.

— Не критично. Но достаточно паршиво.

— Ты рассказывал, что кандидатов пытают.

«Это оно?»

— Не больше чем один из способов проверки. Неприятно, но… не настолько, чтобы я был неспособен это отпустить.

Признать вслух, что все это было тем еще филиалом ада на Земле, довольно трудно. Отрицать целиком и полностью будет слишком очевидной ложью. Слишком глупой: Биллу хочется говорить честно хотя бы с одним-единственным человеком на планете.

Слэйд все еще ждет от него ответа, и дать его оказывается легче, чем казалось изначально.

— Мне снится, что я облажался.

***

Билл неожиданно понимает, что Слэйд — уже _взрослый_ — ростом почти что с него самого, когда Слэйд впервые прижимает его к стене и торжествующе улыбается.

Слэйд платит за то, что позволил себе поддаться эмоциям и расслабиться уже через секунду, когда оказывается жестко припечатан к полу, но Билл отдает себе отчет, что в другой ситуации эта секунда стоила бы ему — хорошо, если только ему, — жизни.

В другой ситуации этого бы никогда не произошло, но рядом со Слэйдом он сам начинает совершать ошибки.

Это плохой знак.

***

Слэйд влюблен в него. Влюблен так пылко, что не заметил бы только слепой, но Билл понимает, что даже не отследил, в какой день его привязанность переплавилась… не в большее, просто в иное.

Он сказал бы, что это все чертов возраст, что это пройдет и что он не может ответить Слэйду взаимностью, но хотя бы претендовать на правду могут только два пункта из трех, в третий не верит даже сам Билл.

Это похоже на удар молнии, пережитый исключительно чудом: неожиданно и больно в той же степени. Билл отслеживает собственные эмоции впервые, когда думает о чужих, и просто вышвырнуть их из головы, из своей жизни не выходит. Они постоянно с ним — и Биллу хочется вкладывать в работу еще больше сил, времени, себя самого, потому что в эти моменты ему просто не до того, — как и понимание, что у него на эти чувства никакого права.

***

Слэйду едва исполнилось шестнадцать, и он не сомневается в собственных возможностях ни секунды. Считает себя непобедимым, как и любой бестолковый подросток, слишком упрямый, чтобы признать, что это не так.

Билл вытаскивает его с подпольных боев избитого, едва стоящего на ногах. Веселого и злого.

Слэйд уделал троих, чудом не получив ни одного перелома, и Билл скорее горд им, хотя должен быть бесконечно зол. Стоило бы отчитать его, прочитать часовую нотацию, но. На ком бы это вообще сработало.

Слэйд вздрагивает едва различимо, когда Билл бесцеремонно ощупывает его ребра — дважды давит пальцами на свежие синяки — и медленно дышит разбитым носом, пока Билл стирает кровь и обрабатывает ссадины, но не издает ни звука, когда он вправляет вывихнутое в последнем бою запястье.

Прикасаться к Слэйду хочется совсем иначе, и это желание сейчас еще более неуместно, чем обычно.

— Зачем? — все, что спрашивает Билл, когда заканчивает.

Не факт, что он получит ответ.

— Не хочу брать у тебя деньги, — нехотя проговаривает Слэйд, внимательно разглядывая стену позади Билла.

Этого следовало ожидать. Как и того, что Слэйд не станет искать легких путей.

— Болван, — сложно не сказать больше. — У Овертона есть более легальная и менее травматичная работа. Если ты захочешь.

Это априори невыгодная сделка. Но.

— Окей.

***

Слэйд приходит ночью и тихо садится на край постели. Билл не реагирует на него сразу, пробует дождаться чего-то, но Слэйд не пытается его разбудить. Ничего не делает и не говорит ничего, просто сидит рядом. Билл видит его напряженную спину, опущенную голову и растрепанные светлые, выбеленные лунным светом волосы, когда открывает глаза.

— Ты не спишь.

— Да. Что-то случилось?

Билл приподнимается на локте и кладет ладонь Слэйду на плечо. У него екает в груди от того, как Слэйд вздрагивает.

— Я… Нет. Не случилось.

Он разворачивается, упирается рукой в постель и целует Билла раньше, чем тот успевает задать еще один вопрос. В ту секунду, когда Билл все-таки отвечает ему, он знает, что наутро будет ненавидеть себя больше чем когда-либо. Уже сейчас — за то, что не находит в себе не только сил, но и желания сказать Слэйду «нет».

Слэйд снова вздрагивает, когда Билл обнимает его и тянет ближе, гладит по спине сквозь одежду.

— Расслабься. Все нормально, — шепчет Билл ему в самое ухо, зарываясь пальцами в жесткие волосы, трется носом о висок.

Он врет, а Слэйд не верит ему ни капли, но молча сжимает в судорожных объятиях. Почти сразу ослабляет хватку, тянется за поцелуем, сдавленно выдыхая в него, когда Билл прикусывает его нижнюю губу и мягко оттягивает пряди, а потом ведет короткими ногтями по затылку.

Слэйд целуется с такой щемящей нежностью, будто пытается компенсировать все то, что не способен выразить словами. Запускает руки под футболку Билла, медленно ведет ладонями по бокам до края бинтов, мажет по шее горячими губами. Билл отстраненно думает, что сам должен вести — он чувствует, как у Слэйда дрожат пальцы, неуверенность в его прикосновениях тоже чувствует, у него, очевидно, никакого опыта ни в чем, кроме поцелуев, — но вместо этого сдается, подставляясь под его руки.

Они ограничиваются ласками — неловкими и жадными, будто они оба все еще подростки — и когда Слэйд сбито выдыхает «я хочу большего», толкаясь ему в ладонь и комкая простынь, Билл делает самую большую ошибку, которую только может сейчас.

Он говорит «в другой раз».

***

— Я совершил ошибку. Прости.

Мало что может звучать более глупо и дешево, чем извинения после секса.

— Ага. Разумеется. Я в тебе не сомневался. Ни секунды.

Голос Слэйда звучит ровно. Внутри он готов рвать и метать и не нужно знать его так долго, чтобы понимать это. Билл бросает на него — все еще сонного, щурящегося на зимнее солнце, — один короткий взгляд за все утро.

— Я не тот, кто тебе нужен. Ты это понимаешь.

— Почему же? Давай, Билли. Имей смелость хотя бы сказать мне. Потому что я младше?

— Чушь. Потому что я могу бесславно сдохнуть каждый проклятый день, Слэйд.

Это не единственная причина, но самый честный ответ. Как минимум в ту секунду, когда Билл торопливо одевается, чтобы не опоздать на самолет.

— Какая трогательная забота. Тебе стоило подумать об этом семь лет назад.

Злиться не получается, Билл, как и прогнозировалось, просто ненавидит себя за то, что вынужден вести этот диалог, за то, как он поступает, и за то, что у него просто нет времени на обиды Слэйда.

— Мы поговорим, когда я вернусь.

Они больше никогда не будут об этом говорить. Билл уверен в этом больше, чем в том, что Земля вращается вокруг солнца, и в том, что магазин Браунинга вмещает тринадцать патронов.

***

Билл возвращается через неделю и не испытывает никакого удивления, когда его встречает абсолютная тишина. Только легкое дежавю.

Слэйд сбегает, чтобы вступить в армию США, и Билл — слишком умен, чтобы списать это на эмоциональный порыв, но почти обижен предположением Слэйда, что он мог не позволить принять решение открыто, — даже не пробует ему помешать.

***

Они снова встречаются в Сербии четыре года спустя.


End file.
